the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Ether Golem
Large Construct (Extraplanar) Hit Dice: 14d10+30 (107 hp) Initiative: +0 (+0 Dex) Speed: 20 ft. AC: 25 (-1 Size, +16 Natural), Touch 9, Flat-footed 25 BAB/Grapple: +10/+22 Attack: 1 slam +17 melee (2d8+8) Full Attack: 2 slams +17 melee (2d8+8) Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Ether cyclone Special Qualities: Construct traits, darkvision 60 ft., low-light vision, magic immunity, ethereal sight, ethereal jaunt, regeneration 5, DR 5/adamantine Saves: Fort. +4, Ref. +4, Will +4 Abilities: Str 26, Dex 11, Con -, Int -, Wis 11, Cha 1 Skills: - Feats: - Environment: Ethereal Plane Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 12 Treasure: None Alignment: Always true neutral Advancement: 15-28HD (Large); 29-42HD (Huge) Level Adjustment: - This hulking automaton stands half again as tall as a human and seems to be crafted out of greenish stone. An ether golem is modified from a stone golem using stable proto-matter found in the ethereal plane. Originally created by Aionias, the Sapphire Mage, the secret of construction has since passed onto his disciple, Montgomery. Several wizards have visited the Castle at the Edge of Time and learnt from Montgomery at some unknown costs. If destroyed, an ether golem boils away into quintessential ether. Ether Cyclone (Su): An ether golem can invoke an ethereal cyclone as a free action once every 2 rounds, affecting all creatures within 20 ft. of itself. Roll 1d% to determine effect. 01-30 1d10 damage (DC 20 fortitude save negates). 31-60 Move 1d10 x 50 ft. away in a random direction. 61-80 Move 2d10 x50 ft. away in a random direction. 81-90 As above, but also takes 3d10 damage (DC 20 fortitude save negates). 91-95 3d10 damage (DC 20 fortitude save negates) and return to prime material plane. 96-00 Fly through an ethereal curtain to a random plane. Ethereal Sight (Ex): An ether golem can see into the ethereal plane and its vision is less obscured on the ethereal plane, enabling it to see up to 120 ft. instead of 60 ft. Ethereal Jaunt (Su): An ether golem can shift itself and 50 lbs of objects to the ethereal plane and back at will as a standard action. This otherwise functions like ethereal jaunt spell. Regeneration (Ex): An ether golem regenerates only while in the ethereal plane and takes normal damage from force effects. Magic Immunity (Ex): An ether golem is immune to any spell or spell-like ability that allows spell resistance except for force effects. Construction Since stable proto-matter cannot be shaped, an ether golem’s body must be created by first shaping quintessential ether and then stabilized into stable proto-matter, usually via magic. To shape quintessential ether, one must make a DC 17 craft (sculpting) check. CL 14; craft construct, stabilize ether, ethereal jaunt, geas/quest (all spells must be cast at level 14+); Price 105,000 gp; Cost 52,500 gp + 4,200 XP. Stabilize Ether Trasmutation Level: Wiz/Sor 5 Components: V, S, M Casting Time: 1 full round per 10 cu. ft. Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Target: Up to 10 cu. ft./level Duration: Permanent Saving Throw: None (object) Spell Resistance: None (object) This spell transforms quintessential ether, which normally lasts only 1d% hours, into permanent stable proto-matter (treat as normal steel). This spell can also be used to make chamber spell permanent (see MOTP). This spell is generally of little use outside the ethereal plane. Material Component: A small piece of stable proto-matter. Category:Constructs